Temps
[[Datei:Tales v2 46 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #46]]Temps ("Zeitarbeiter") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Mai 2008 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #46 *'Script': Dan Berger *'Zeichnungen:' Jim Lawson *'Tusche': Gary Fields, Dan Berger, Michael Dooney und Jim Lawson *'Text': Eric Talbot *'Cover': Eric Talbot und Jim Lawson *'Einleitung': Michael Dooney Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "City at War, Part 7" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "City at War, Part 8" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|180px|"Für die Familie"Tomi **Jiro, Tomis kleiner Bruder **Tomi und Jiros Mutter *Foot Clan *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael **Leonardo **Donatello **Michelangelo *April O'Neil Einleitung thumb|130px|Die EinleitungDonatello: Das ist, was wir tun. Unseren Feind konfrontieren, der in der Schar unzählbar ist. Mit Absicht gesichtslos. Manchmal frage ich mich, warum wir das tun. Manchmal denke ich über die Natur unserer Feinde nach, welche so unzählbar wie Ratten über uns herfallen. Genauso wie wir durch die Pflicht gebunden, diese scheinbar endlose Blutfehde weiterzuführen, der durch den Durst nach Rache losgetreten wurde. Das ist es, was sie tun. Hast du dich schon mal gefragt, warum? Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|180px|Besuch bei guten FreundenNach ihrer Rückkehr aus Kalifornien sucht April eines frühen Morgens ihre Liebling-Kaffeebar auf, The Daily Buzz, wo sie auf Tomi und dessen kleinen Bruder Jiro trifft. Jiro erzählt April begeistert davon, wie sein Burder, ein hoffnungsvoller Rockstar, ihm Guitarrespielen beigebracht hat. Tomi muss ihm aber bald den Spaß verderben, weil Jiro noch zur Schule muss (auch zukünftige Rockstars brauchen ihre Schulnoten). Erst als Tomi ihn daran erinnert, dass er seine Mutter stolz auf ihn machen muss, lässt sich Jiro umstimmen und begibt sich zur Schule. thumb|left|240px|Tomis AussichtenNachdem Jiro gegangen ist, setzt Tomi April den gewünschten Kaffee vor. Daraufhin jedoch wird das Gespräch zwischen den beiden ernst; sie kommen auf den kürzlichen Tod von Jiros Vater in den Bandenkriegen zu sprechen und wie hart dessen Verlust die Familie getroffen hat. Nachdem sie ihren Kaffee zuende getrunken hat, verabschiedet sich April auf den morgigen Tag, doch dann kündigt Tomi ihr überraschend an, dass er ab morgen nicht mehr im Daily Buzz arbeiten wird, weil er eine "bessere Stelle" gefunden hat. April wünscht ihm augenzwinkernd Glück und verabschiedet sich von ihm. thumb|240px|Die Ungeduld des TatendrangsAm selben Abend im Wasserturm stellt Donatello anhand der Spürsensoren, die er im Viertel verteilt hat, fest, dass sich die Aktivitäten in den Straßen enorm erhöht hat, was auf erneute Operationen des Foot Clans schließen lässt. Raphael ist - wie gewöhnlich - äußerst erpicht darauf, sich wieder mal ein paar Foot vorzuknöpfen, worauf Leonardo ihn daran erinnern muss, dass die heutige Aktion nur der Aufklärung und nicht der Aggression dienen soll. Natürlich ist Raphael von Leonardos Lektion vollauf begeistert und schließt sich missmutig seinen Brüdern bei ihrer Erkundungstour an. thumb|left|240px|In die Fußstapfen seines VatersZur gleichen Zeit kehrt Tomi wieder nach Hause zurück und wird von seiner Mutter empfangen. Diese ist auf Äußerste besorgt wegen dem neuen "Job", den ihr Sohn noch heute nacht annehmen will, und fleht ihn an, nicht für "sie" sein Leben wegzuwerfen. Tomi will sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, weil es Familientradition ist und er sich sicher ist, dass sein Vater es auch so gewollt hätte. Als er später seine Sachen bereitlegt, wird er von Jiro besucht, und er erklärt ihm, dass er heute nacht die Nachfolge seines Vaters antreten wird. Auf Jiros Bitten verspricht Tomi seinem kleinen Bruder, ihm morgen früh alles punktgenau zu erklären, und macht sich dann voller Aufregung auf den Weg zur Initiation - gekleidet im Kostüm eines Foot Ninjas! thumb|180px|Geduld ist (k)eine TugendDie Turtles gehen indessen auf einem Dach auf Beobachtungsposten. Donatellos Sensoren haben in der Nähe wenigstens zwanzig Foot Ninjas ausgemacht, Tendenz steigend. Während Raphael sich wieder mal zu Tode langweilt, weist Leonardo Donatello an, die Mikrophone an seinen Sensoren abzuhören, um den Absichten des Foot auf die Spur zu kommen. Alles, was sie herausfinden können, ist, dass ihre Feinde sich für eine Trainingsmission versammeln, die noch heute nacht stattfinden soll. thumb|240px|left|Die InitiationUnterdessen wird Tomi an seinem Zielort von einem Foot Ninja empfangen, der ihn sogleich ruppig anschnauzt, dass er sich beinahe verspätet hat und dass er unterwegs vergessen hat, seine Maske aufzusetzen. Er wird auf ein nahes Dach geschickt, wo er sich einer größeren Gruppe von weiteren Foot-Initianten unter der Führung einiger erfahrener Genin anschließt. Bei der "Initiation" handelt es sich um eine Trainingsmission gegen die Erzfeinde des Foot - die Turtles! -, die sich auf einem Dach ganz in ihrer Nähe befinden; und die Genin schicken die neuen Rekruten gegen die Mutanten ins Gefecht. thumb|240px|Das Ende eines gesichtslosen LebensDie Foot-Initianten greifen die Turtles an, als Raphael mit Leonardo darüber argumentiert, die Foot sofort anzugreifen und damit ihre Rekrutierungsoperation zu zerschlagen, solange sie noch den Vorteil hätten. Die Turtles setzen sich notgedrungen zur Wehr - wenigstens alle bis auf Raphael, dem der Kampf naturgemäß äußerst willkommen ist. Beim Anblick der vier Mutanten und deren Kampfgeschick wird Tomi unsicher, sieht sich aber dazu gedrängt, im Gedenken an seinen Vater mit der Sache fortzufahren. Seine Chance kommt, als einige Genin es schaffen, Raphael zu packen und festzuhalten; Raphael kann sich aber losreißen, und als Tomi sich auf ihn stürzt, stellt sich Raphael dem Jungen zum Zweikampf - und treibt ihm seinen Sai in die Brust! thumb|left|240px|Nur ein Mittel zum ZweckAls noch mehr Foot Ninja auftauchen, ziehen die Turtles von dannen, und die Foot Ninja bleiben mit Tomis Leiche auf dem Dach zurück. Nachdem zwei Ninja Tomi in einen Leichensack gesteckt und weggeschafft haben, erklären die Genin den Rekruten ungerührt, dass sie nun gesehen hätten, wie ihr Feind kämpft und wie wichtig es daher für sie sei, weiter zu trainieren und am Ende schließlich Rache für den Foot zu nehmen... und die anderen Rekruten fallen in den Triumphruf ein. thumb|240px|Ein Teufelskreis setzt sich fort...Später, als Jiro und seine Mutter noch zuhause auf Tomi warten, klopft es plötzlich an die Tür, und als die Mutter aufmacht, bringen die beiden Foot Ninja den Leichensack herein und erklären ihr nur, dass "er" genauso "ehrenvoll" gestorben ist wie sein Vater. Voller Angst öffnet die Mutter den Leichensack, und als sie Tomis Leiche ansichtig wird, bricht sie vor Schmerz und Trauer zusammen. Und Jiro versucht ihr Trost zu spenden, indem er ihr verspricht, denjenigen, der Tomi das angetan hat, dafür bezahlen zu lassen... Produktionsfehler *Das zeitliche Setting der Story weist eine Diskrepanz auf: Der Wasserturm, der den Turtles als Operationsbasis während der ''City at War''-Reihe dient, wird in "City at War, Part 7" von Karais Leuten zerstört. Zu dieser Zeit jedoch befindet sich April noch in Kalifornien und kehrt erst später, in "City at War, Part 10", nach New York zurück. Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume *'' (IDW; 201*) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''City at War'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson